


Hubert and Sylvain Supports

by GlorieusFreedom



Series: Hubert deserves all the love [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chess, Childhood Trauma, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlorieusFreedom/pseuds/GlorieusFreedom
Summary: Sylvain blackmails Hubert into playing chess. Friendship ensues.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Hubert von Vestra, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hubert deserves all the love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Hubert and Sylvain Supports

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series I'm working on tentatively titled "Hubert deserves all the love."  
> I'm going to try and write full supports for Hubert and everyone else.  
> Are they going to be too long and detailed? Probably. It's what they deserve though.
> 
> All will be tagged for Character Death because they will have special combat dialogue for both CF and SS routes. BRING ON THE ANGST.
> 
> I wrote this for #SylvbertWeekend / @SylvbertFE3H
> 
> KEY:  
> /_____/ = Alternate line based on specific criteria  
> *_____* = The criteria

# HUBERT & SYLVAIN

## Hubert & Sylvain C:

Urgh… Coffee, perhaps…

\---Sylvain enters---

Hey Hubert. Tired after your night-crawling?

I beg your pardon?

Aww, Hubert. You're far too smart to be playing dumb. You and our fair /princess/emperor/ have been sneaking around after hours…

I'd heard you. I was giving you an opportunity to correct yourself. I should carve that salacious tongue from your maw for even the implication!

Oh? Then what have you two been doing so late at night?

I have absolutely no obligation to explain Imperial business to you.

"Imperial business?" At one in the morning? Even if I were to believe that, I'm not sure anyone else would…

Ah, I see… You truly do lack even a scrap of honor, don't you? Though I'm hardly better… What is it that I can do for you?

Aww, so kind of you to offer, but I wouldn't want you to put yourself out…

No need to tease, Sylvain. I'm not one of your dates.

Also, should you include "Edelgard" anywhere in your request, your sudden disappearance will make so many young women terribly sad.

Easy there! "Hounds of the Imperial House" indeed! I really just want one thing.

I've gotten this lovely game set as a generous gift, but I don't really have anyone to play with…

… You… wish for me to play games with you?

Yes.

I did just say that I'm not one of your dates, did I not?

I just want to spend some time with someone that can actually keep up! Besides, if someone doesn't keep my attention occupied, I might get bored, and when I get bored, I get chatty…

Urgh. Fine. Let's go then.

Erm, maybe not right now. You look exhausted. Go get a quick nap in.

I'll cover for you. I want you at the top of your game!

How kind, but there's no need. A bit of coffee will perk me up. Let me know when you'd like to play.

Besides, I doubt I'll even need half of my "game" to absolutely decimate you.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

## Hubert & Sylvain C+:

Ready to go crying home to that precious /princess/emperor/ of yours, lapdog?

Your pre-match insults would hold more weight if our current standing weren’t three to none in my favor.

I’ve been getting better with each match, though! The last round you’d lost by near half before you took me out!

And led you on a merry chase around the board before you played right into my trap, as I recall. Face it. You’re so outmatched that I’ve had to invent my own games just to entertain myself with you.

It’s not my fault! I’ve never exactly had anyone to play with. Especially anyone who’s even remotely as good as you. Your turn.

Such praise! Though I do suppose with more practice, you might someday pose enough of a challenge that I might actually begin to enjoy your company.

Oh come on, you know you enjoy spending time with a handsome guy like me!

… Or perhaps not. Never sounds very likely.

Aww, too much for shy little Hubert still. Ah well.

\-----fade out and in-----

Say Hubert. The other day, I was out on the town with a girl. I know you saw me.

And?

Why’d you lead Edelgard away? I thought both of you disapproved of my… how’d you phrase it… Started with L…

“Lascivious indiscretions?” or was it “Lecherous cavorting?”

Either one really, though I was remembering the first one.

Simple really. Lady Edelgard had wanted to go to town to relax. She’s been under a great deal of pressure; something I don’t suppose you’d understand. Your move.

Ah yes, because Edelgard is the only person who feels the pressure of nobility. Continue.

She certainly appears to take her duties more seriously than some. In any case, she decided that a bit of shopping might be nice to relieve the tension, and I could not let her out among the populace without protection.

That doesn’t explain why you lead her away.

If she’d seen you, galavanting about with another poor girl, at best it would have soured her mood. At worst, she would have apprehended you for a thorough scolding. Either would have defeated the purpose of the outing in the first place.

Your turn. So you covered for me because of that? And here I thought you loved watching her scold me.

You certainly deserve it, yes. However, I dislike the stress it causes her. You will never change nor mature, no matter how many scoldings. You’ve made that abundantly clear. It’s a fruitless endeavor.

… And I’ve won.

What? How? …

Ah, I see. Dammit.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

## Hubert & Sylvain B:

Are you going to move? Or do you finally concede?

Mmmm, I’m thinking. Sylvain, a few matches ago, you said you’d never had anyone to play with.

Nope, not really.

And yet, from my understanding, House Gautier has no shortage of children.

/Though I suppose there may be one exception… Apologies./ *if chapter 5 is completed*

Also true.

And you’ve had close friends nearly from birth.

/I’m not sure about “close” .../ *if recruited when no other blue lions are*

/Right again./ *if not recruited yet, or if Ingrid or Felix have been recruited as well*

And you have an uncanny charisma that makes others fools that fall for your silver-tongued lies.

Is it working on you yet?

No. Not a bit.

Darn.

To answer your obvious question though…Those childhood friends… do any of them seem the type to sit down for a calm cup of tea and a game?

Hmm, I suppose not. Most likely they’d chastise you for laziness and leave you to go train.

Exactly. As for family… While my sisters were less… Vocal than Miklan, that didn’t mean that they loved that I’d suddenly appeared and taken over, purely by being born with this crest. None of them hardly ever spoke to me. And the ones that did, it was an obvious ploy to earn my favor. They see me as an obstacle or a tool for success. Nothing more.

I see…

My parents were the only reason I’d even learned to play at all. "One of the many valuable skills a noble must learn." Once I’d gotten pretty good, they simply moved on to the next lesson. Even if I asked them to play, they’d tell me to go practice whatever new lessons I had going, or that they were too busy. So I learned how, but I didn’t get much chance to practice afterward.

So you’ve suffered a great deal for your crest as well…

What was that?

What are you…? I’m shocked, Sylvain. I don’t think I can escape this lock you’ve gotten me into.

So you noticed! Two moves, and you’re out, and there’s nothing you can do. I win! Finally!

A fluke, to be sure. Simply means we’ll have to schedule a rematch.

Gasp! Hubert? Initiating a date? With me?

Ha! Find one of your girls if you want something like that, Lord Gautier. Until next time.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

## Hubert & Sylvain A

Are you having fun over there?

Hnnng… I’m thinking.

You’re staring at that piece so intently… If you two need a moment alone, I could go warm up my coffee.

Now who’s being unnecessarily lewd? … How would that even work?

You tell me. Are you going to move or not?

Jeez, gimme a moment! What, you got somewhere to be?

I suppose not. Other than some new reading the Emperor gave me as a gift, I have blissfully little to do today. However, taunting you has caused you to go through roughly five expressions in less than a minute.

Aww, so teasing me is better than a present from your favorite person? That may be the nicest thing you've ever said to me!

That’s… Not exactly what I said… The book can wait, is all.

What, you can dish it out, but you can’t take it?

Tsk, Why you...

… You’re pretty lucky, you know.

For what exactly? Getting books from our Emperor?

That too. You’ve gotten all the benefits of being a Crested Noble without the downsides of having a Crest.

I’d wager that is the worst possible arrangement, actually.

Wait, really? I thought you and Edelgard hate Crests! That’s part of why I joined!

Oh, do not mistake my meaning. I hate what Crests have done to society. To Fodlan. To Edelgard, to the Professor… To you.

But Crests themselves are hardly to blame. It is the deception and power-mongering that came with them that is the issue. The outdated, fear-based religious law enforced by the cult of a fallen god...

Your move.

Apologies. I got a bit distracted. I needn’t tell you, of all people, the suffering Crests have wrought.

No, it’s alright. It’s nice to see the stoic Vestra get passionate about something.

Mmm. I am blessed to have been born to a position I find agreeable. Minister to an Emperor who fights for justice and not simply for selfish gain. However, to say my path has been easy would be an outright lie. As a Crestless Noble heir, many question whether I’m even deserving of my position. I must be the best at everything I do to prove my worth.

Oh. I hadn’t considered that.

I’d say the Professor had the best arrangement. A powerful Crest, and the purpose that comes with it, but the ability to choose what to do with it. Choose their fate.

And on that, I’d say we agree. I’m glad we take this time to sit and chat, you know. Even if these matches started as a cheap attempt at blackmail.

How else was I supposed to convince such a handsome, yet guarded and reclusive man to be my friend?

A friend, hmm? Your master plan all along… It seems you’ve outmaneuvered me in that regard. However, if I…

Ah… Perhaps not...

Hahah! You thought you had me, didn’t you? Didn’t see that piece over there?

I didn’t. Hmm. Looks like you’re going to make me work for it. But if I move here…

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

# Hubert & Sylvain End Card:

As Margrave Gautier, Sylvain devoted his life to improving relations with the people of Sreng. Under his leadership, nobles were persuaded that Relics and Crests were not necessary as they'd previously thought. It’s said that many of his speeches and policies were heavily influenced by his dear friend, the Imperial Minister Hubert, who visited frequently. Even after Hubert retired from his position at court many years later, their visits continued, their arguments and laughter ringing through the halls.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

# Hubert & Sylvain Silver Snow Battle Dialogue:

*Must have support B*

Sylvain. Truly, I'm surprised. Siding with the very people that ignored your suffering?

They have their own suffering to deal with, and you're now part of that. I'll have to remove you to get things to go back to the way they were.

The way things were was broken. Though you've always been one to choose the path of pain willingly.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*

# Hubert & Sylvain Crimson Flower Battle Dialogue:

*Must have support B*

Hubert! Still following Edelgard around everywhere, I see.

Sylvain. You had some inkling even back then what we were up to, didn't you?

I knew you two were up to something big. Didn't know it was this.

It's terrible to see your potential squandered, but that's been your choice from the start, I suppose. Come then. Our last game.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and insights! I want to know what you think and I want to get better!
> 
> Also, come say hi on twitter!
> 
> @GlorieusFreedom


End file.
